1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image-capturing system, a reproduction control method, a recording control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a sport that is played in a wide field like soccer or American football is to be filmed, zoom image-capturing in which image capturing is performed using a zoom lens while tracking the motion of individual players, or wide-angle image capturing in which the entire field is filmed from bird's eye view is performed. Among the two methods, in order to confirm in what formation a plurality of players are moving or in order to analyze how each player is moving over the entire field, a video captured over a wide angle is used.
In order to perform such wide-angle image capturing, a wide-angle lens having a wide angle of view is used. Furthermore, in order to capture the entire wide field on one image plane, a technique of combining videos captured using a plurality of cameras so as to create a panoramic video has been considered. Regarding a technology for combining images, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-141562 described below, a technology for mapping a nonplanar image represented in three-dimensional coordinates onto a two-dimensional plane has been disclosed. In contrast, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-209769 described below, a technology for displaying a panoramic image on a plurality of image planes has been disclosed. Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-322055 described below, a technology for creating a panoramic image by capturing a plurality of images while one camera is being moved and by combining the plurality of images on the basis of the movement information has been disclosed.